


Angel in the Dark

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Reality, Hurt No Comfort, Ireland, Kinda, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Past Abuse, Running, We're inbetween UAN and TMH, a bit of dark niall, bites of Larry, broken niall, escaping the past, trying not to make this cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t only about love. It’s also about an abusive father & a girl who just wants to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this was suppose to be book two in my "You Stole My Heart" series but... this kinda won my attention and heart. It might still be made into a series... if I don't decide to put Larry in it.

I didn’t notice the yelling match in front of me. I was more into the Barbie that lay at my small feet. I gently grabbed her and gently started brushing her hair.

“You need to go get help!” My father yelled, startling me.

“I don’t need help, Jackson!” My mother yelled back, tears streaming down her face.

“Yes you do, Mariah!” My dad retorted, pointing a finger in my direction. “What if you have one of your “episodes” with her and you hurt her!?”

My mother gasped and staggered back as if he had slapped her. “How dare you! I would _never_ hurt her!”

“Not on purpose you wouldn’t!” My dad screamed. “But what if you do and I’m not there to save her from _you_?”

My mother let out a sob and looked in my direction making me drop the Barbie. She… She would hurt me? I started frantically crawling backwards.

Her stance relaxed but then she stiffened when she saw me crawling away from her. “Oh!” She cried launching herself at me and dropping to my level holding out her hand for me to take.

I hesitated but then clasped my hand in hers. She let out a sob and pulled me close. “My baby girl,” she sobbed. “I would never hurt you.”

 

 

My mother kept her promise. She never hurt me, physically. But she did leave me. She didn’t leave that week or even that year.

We lived a happy life for the next three years. We were the picture perfect American family. They didn’t let me into their secret world of hell… well until one day they were in their rooms with the door cracked and I was walking past.

“You’re going! One way or another I will make you!”

“You cannot make me!”

“You’re getting worst, you need to go!”

“I am not leaving me child!! What kind of parent do you take me for!?”

“She’ll be with me!”

“I am not leaving her here alone especially not with _you_!”

“Oh and why is that!?”

“Because you are a shitty father! You’re never home! She’ll never see you!”

And then I heard the slap. I gasped, jumping back. My eyes frantically looked anywhere else but inside that door but my eyes looked up from the floor and locked with my father and mother’s stunned grazes through the door.

My mom just stood there stunned with her hand on her swelling cheek. My dad just looked pale and guilty.

Mom stepped forward first but I shook my head and ran to my door. I locked the room and didn’t let them come in for the rest of the evening.

My mom left the next day. My first day of high school. And that night it was the first night my father took the belt to my back.

 

~**~

 

I clung to my brother sobbing as the yelling downstairs continued. “Make them stop! Make them stop! I hate when they fight!!”

“Shh,” he cooed, rubbing my back. “They’ll be done soon.”

“B-but,” I protested, not fully trusting him. “They’ve been yelling for so long! Longer than usual…”

“It’s because they love each other,” he whispered pulling back.

I hiccupped. “R-really?”

He nodded, pushing my brunette fringe out of my face. “Its better for them to yell than to ignore each other.”

I raised my eyebrows in awe. “How do you know so much?”

Greg shrugged. “I’m your older brother. I’m suppose to know these things.”

I nodded, slumping against him. “Greg?”

“Yeah?”

“Does that mean we don’t love each other?” I played with the hem of my shirt.

“What of question is that?” He asked in disbelief. “Of course we love each other.”

“Then why don’t we fight and yell like mum and dad?”

Greg chuckled. “We love each other differently. We love each other as brothers not… like mum and dad.”

“Oh.” Was all I said before Greg pushed me off of him and stood up.

“I think they’re done.”

I stood up next after him and sure enough the screaming was done. And complete silence took over. I bite my lip and looked up to Greg.

He took a deep breath before offering his hand. I timely took it and Greg led us out his room and down the stairs.

Into the unknown.

 

 

My parents screamed at each other almost every night. I didn’t know what they were screaming about because I always ran into Greg’s room and we would wait out the storm together.

And almost after two years of screaming I came home one night and the house was quiet. I peeked into the kitchen, lounge and backyard but found no one. I ran up the stairs and found dad, mum and Greg all standing in his doorway.

“What’s going on?” I had asked.

My mum nervously played with the hem of her dress and my dad looked to his shoes.

“Well?” I promoted.

“Your mother and I are getting a divorce.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in before I started shaking my head and backing up.

“Niall-” My mum started, reaching out to me.

“NO!” I screaming, batting her hand away. “No you can’t get a divorce!!”

“Your mother and I just fight all the time now,” My dad pointed out. “It isn’t healthy for you two.”

“But you yell because you love each other!!” I screamed, tears running down my face.

My dad started saying something but I shook my head and ran down the stairs and out the kitchen door.


End file.
